


Kill Someone For You

by Fuky_Luky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuky_Luky/pseuds/Fuky_Luky
Summary: Iruka knows that they are at war, he notices that everyone is very calm.________________________________________Role change
Relationships: Akatsuki/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka knows that they are at war, he notices that everyone is very calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mantela effect don't forget

When Iruka woke up, he was in his bed, the rays of the sun had hit his eyes, the pain of that he would not wish on anyone, when he managed to get used to the sight, taking consciousness and the strength to get up; he knew it would be a long day, the classes, the routine in the mission room, the Jonin were more difficult than the pregenin. That day he would wake up with all the energies in the world and …

‘Wait a second …’

Why was Iruka in bed ¿, later he realized that he shouldn’t be there, they were supposed to be at war, the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto and his team were fighting, shinobi were risking their lives to save the world. He was wasting time, he shouldn’t be lying in bed while others sacrifice themselves. Iruka jumped off the bed, hurried to put on his uniform, he did not remember having dressed in pajamas, whatever it was, there was not a second to think, he should act. He didn’t even think of pinning his hair in the usual cheerful ponytail, his brain just gave way to grab his hitai-ate and bolt out of his house. However, he didn’t get very far, his footsteps only led him to the bottom of the stairs outside his apartment, where all he did was look around him, dumbfounded.

Konoha, he was in Konoha, but I don’t know how he felt in Konoha, he didn’t feel that feeling of tranquility, that peace, the security that he always had when he was in his beautiful village, knowing that there was nothing better than being at home . He didn’t feel that, he didn’t even know how to feel. They were at war, right ¿; but people walked without any hurry or panic, they were fighting for peace, right?

“Iruka-sensei?” They called behind him.

That tired tone, that voice. Iruka was happy to hear that bored and disinterested voice, turning on his heel, he smiled only to find the owner of that voice.

“Kaka …” For the first time Iruka was disappointed not to find him. The person in front of Iruka was not the person he expected, he was not the infamous copy ninja, he was not the lazy Kakashi no sharingan, he was not the man who enjoys reading Icha Icha.

Instead, it was just another shinobi, one he had never seen in his life, yet he was wearing Jonin’s distinctive uniform, a raven haired man, Iruka compared it to Naruto’s as soon as he saw it, the left part of his face He had scars, the right part was fine, the only striking thing was the hiding of his right eye with Konoha’s hitai-ate.

Iruka did not know who he was, but it was evident that the other man knew his name, it was shown as if they had ever lived together, if they ever worked together, Iruka did not remember him.

“Is something wrong, Iruka-sensei?” - He asked approaching, the shinobi couldn’t help but pass his eye through Iruka’s loose hair, at that, Iruka backed away. “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost, are you okay?”

“Who are you? Almost stuttering as he formed the question, the jet” black man rolled his eyes when he heard him.

“Who am I?” He answered with a question, Iruka for a few moments thought that the tone used by the opposite was similar to Kakashi’s. “Ma, Sensei.” Are you still angry about what happened in the chunin nominations? You shouldn’t be spiteful.

“Didn’t you tell me who you are ¿!” He demanded, pointing to the man, he had been there when he yelled at Kakashi, so the man was from Konoha, but he still didn’t know what he knew him from.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to be mad.” He tried to calm down, Iruka hadn’t noticed the tone of his voice or the fact that he was showing irritation in front of the stranger. “I am Uchiha Obito, Jonin-sensei from team seven.” You sure didn’t forget that, right?

“Jonin from team seven?” He asked surprised, his face was the personification of confusion and horror, the man had presented himself as an Uchiha, not only that, Obito, he only knew about him from what he had heard, he must be dead. “Are you … you’re lying! You’re not … you shouldn’t … You lie!”

“Hey? What the hell are you talking about” Obito hissed, he didn’t know how to show himself to the fact that the teacher was calling him a liar.

“This … this is not right,” Iruka thought, shaking his head.

He wasn’t supposed to, he shouldn’t be there, not at all. Iruka now if he didn’t know how to feel, it was normal to be scared when you wake up instead that is not supposed to be his home, he should panic that this home is the same as Konoha village. He did not know when or how he brought his hands to his head, he did not notice how he began to hyperventilate and pull his hair; his things were getting complicated, he hated not knowing what to do in those moments, he hated the feeling of confusion. If this was a dream, Iruka would find a way to wake up.

He had been so in the sea of thoughts looking for solutions, that he only remembered where he was when Obito took him by the wrists with his held hands, only for him to stop pulling his hair, the man looked worried, worried about Iruka, it didn’t help at all. Iruka just gasped as he pushed the man away, having felt like Obito was Kakashi, he hadn’t been too amused, he had to find Kakashi-sensei.

It didn’t take long for him to shake his head again at Obito’s look of concern, which had imagined anger and confusion, Iruka ignoring that, tied his hitai-ate to his neck, he had seen Hinata use it like this many times, no he knew how to hold her hair, between leaving home he did not find the garters he used to hold his ponytail, perhaps the Iruka there did not comb his hair, there was no doubt about it, from the way Obito had observed him when they met .

Frightened by the uncertainty, he took two steps back, turning on his heel, taking the momentum to run and start jumping from ceiling to ceiling, if Obito called him, Iruka ignored him completely. He now had a mission, to escape from there, to flee from that madness, for now he could only collect information for that, the mission was difficult, he was class S.

Iruka only stopped when he was far enough for Obito to follow him, he was not very convinced where his feet led him, when he descended from the roof of some good villager’s house, he almost tripped when they called his name, he almost lost his balance when he saw that Orochimaru was there. His instincts only forced him to be on his guard, to fight if that was what he had to do, he would not hesitate to face a Sanin, although he knew that he was no match.

“Orochimaru!” Hiss, he didn’t avoid showing his anger or hatred at the man. “What have you come to Konoha for?”

The appointee was confused, raised an eyebrow studying the professor, if he did not know Iruka enough he would say that he was acting crazy, but it was evident that he was playing a joke, there was no doubt that Iruka had not planned his joke very well, at least as Orochimaru remembered it.

“Is this how you greet your old sensei, Iru-kun?” He, ”he asked crossing his arms across his chest, he gave Iruka an amused smile. That overwhelmed Iruka. “Your jokes are losing their touch.”

“What? What are you saying?” He almost lost his posture in the process, he hated to lose his temper, emotions had always been his weak point, emotions always led him to the worst scenarios, just for not knowing how to control himself.

He staggered again when weight collided with his back and being hugged by it, he felt relieved again knowing that by moving his head he would find his precious student.

“Iruka-sensei, how long to see it!” He yelled with energy. Iruka could only stare at the owner of that voice in horror.

“Sasuke!” He turned abruptly taking the teenager by the shoulders, he had returned to Konoha, his eyes had moistened when he saw him. “You came back! Escape from Orochimaru.” Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei have been waiting for you.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked melancholy, directing his gaze to the ground. “Sensei, I’m going to bring Naruto back.” My training with the perverted old snake is over.

“Stop calling me that, Sasuke!” Orochimaru reprimanded, standing to one side of the teenager to face him, of course he was angry.

Iruka only answered that by taking Sasuke away from Orochimaru, glaring at him, placing himself between the Sanin and the teenager, now he had the opportunity to protect his students, he wanted to stop feeling guilty for not being able to act before, he wanted to make amends for mistakes, be useful for once in your life.

“Stay away, Orochimaru,” he threatened, reaching for a kunai. “You are not welcome here.”

This time his kunai was in front of Orochimaru, pointing his throat, for a moment the Sanin was surprised to be pointed out with the weapon, he stepped back enough for it to hurt him, now he knew that Iruka was not joking, he was terrible for jokes ever since he became an adult, his eyes had only the instinct to kill him, to finish him off.

“Iruka-sensei, what are you doing?” Sasuke intervened, trying to move the teacher’s arm away so that he would deflect the direction of the kunai, the teenager’s voice was full of worries, Iruka knew that Sasuke or was to show those emotions if he didn’t frown in the process. “Don’t target the perverted old snake like that.”

“The sensei is just …” The moment Orochimaru placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, he was interrupted by the attack of Iruka’s kunai, stabbing it in his hand, although he will not let out a moan for it did not mean that he had not hurt.

“Get your dirty hands off my students!” He yelled, launching himself, throwing a fist into the air just to hit the Sanin.

In those moments the time would have felt slower or perhaps Iruka had been hallucinating, Sasuke had yelled for him to stop, Orochimaru only watched him, he did not flinch when he attacked him or showed any expression of feeling threatened, that annoyed him even more, Iruka wasn’t intimidating enough to scare the Sanin, after all he was just a simple chunin and master of pregenin; those who cannot teach. Between the fist and kicks of him that he gave in search of Orochimaru, which he only dodged with elegance, between those outbursts one of his fists was stopped by the Sanin, the same that was directed at his face before.

He felt the surprise after being hit in the stomach, even if he had not controlled his system he would have vomited in the process just a few minutes after seeing himself immobilized on the ground, it was evident that they had used something with him, now he could not move, his muscles felt heavy or rather he did not feel them, the sensation was that of a disembodied head, he could not help but panic inside. Things had not turned out as he would have expected.

If he did not know what he was dealing with, he knew that whatever he had used with him, the training with Anko had helped him, after all she had been the closest to the Sanin of the snake, while Iruka in his team had not come too far. It was the worst time for his mind to be playing games with him.

For now, the last he knew was that Sasuke was back after hard training with Orochimaru, who is not the same as the one he knew; Obito was Jonin-sensei from team seven, Naruto was not in the village. He wondered if the Ushihas were still alive, that there were two of the clan was evident that Itachi never extinguished them, so he would not be part of those who wanted to kidnap Naruto. And Naruto? If he was not in the village, where was he? Now he should find an answer for that too. He felt sick again, in the background Sasuke’s voices were claiming the Sanin, Sakura was standing with them now, it scared him that the teenager will not start drooling for the young Uchiha, Konohamaru and his team are making a fuss, Iruka should yell at them for the rampage.

Iruka just wanted to think now, tie the strings of his confusion, he was in conflict now, this dream was not liking him, everyone hates the things you are not used to. Now Sakura is talking to him, she supposes that it is normal to only hear buzzing, she is worried and Iruka just watches her, Sasuke is also next to her, if eyes look at him with fear; for a moment he thought he was Naruto, he innocently cracked a smile.

He now he should tell them that he was fine. But he did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mantela effect, I hope you know it so you don't get lost


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ants are important in the anthill, but none are Special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving faster than I think.  
> Mantela effect don't forget

His eyes only opened when the sunlight hit him again, now he would hold a grudge against that sun, perhaps it was normal to feel disoriented again, his eyes traveled around the white corners of the room, he was in the hospital, the smell of medicine and other things gave him to understand that. If he put the dots together, he would have gone on a mission and perhaps that strange dream was the product of fatigue; the chakra loss had done wonders for his mind, yet it did not explain the nausea.

A wave of coughing ended up making him sit up in bed, now he thought he had a cold, feeling uncontrollable thirst was not helping either, the bad taste in his mouth did not amuse him, he just hoped it was nothing bad, that his mission had not been a failure with irreversible results on it. Iruka waits for a nurse to come and give him the diagnosis, that he was fine, he waits for Sakura or Tsunade-sama. He rubs the bridge of his nose, then the itch on his scar tells him that he’s desperate, he still feels like Orochimaru left. It was just his mind’s game, Iruka tells himself that he shouldn’t pay attention to it. The door opened as Iruka began planning his escape from the hospital, his face lit up in a relieved smile when the Hokage and Sakura entered, he had never been so happy to see a medical ninja, they are usually one of the few who bring good news.

“Hokage-sama …” he muttered, falling into what, that was not the Hokage that Iruka knew, she was missing the two great reasons why men never saw her in the eyes. -Where are they?!

“Where is what, Umino?” - He asked without taking his eyes off the patient, raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over her chest, Iruka only looked at her with disappointment and even more convinced.

“Your huge breasts!”

O0o0o0o0

“Ma, Sensei.” He didn’t know he liked them like that. Obito mocked from the bedroom window, previously he had been reprimanded by Sakura as soon as he appeared, of course he ignored the sermon about why the doors existed. “Hokage-sama, I think he got a bit out of hand. Jujuju.  
"

Iruka was in pain, Sakura had tried to lower the swelling of his face when the blond-haired woman slapped him, scolding him for his recklessness, among the death threats, he found the fact that it was the fault of Orochimaru’s influence , she hoped Iruka was different and not a pervert.

Sasuke arrived a few minutes later next to Orochimaru, making a fuss, especially the complaints coming from young Ushiha, things like, ‘Iruka-sensei shouldn’t be in the hospital’ and things like ‘Why did you beat him up, old hag? ‘When he saw Orochimaru approaching him, of course he had taken the posture of defense from him, which he disappeared on the orders of the Hokage.

Since then the room had continued in silence, Iruka felt the discomfort of his life, not only was he still in the strangest dream of his existence, but he was like a fish out of water, he did not know enough to know how to act, This self-imposed mission was not for a chunin like him. Tsunade was not the big breasted Sanin he knew, Orochimaru was a pervert and wrote books, he deduced that just by looking at Obito hooked on a book he received as a gift from Sasuke. Iruka must have noticed that things weren’t right when he didn’t find Anko when she woke up, she was always the first to bring apples when he was the one in the hospital.

“So Iruka-sensei, are you ready to talk?” Sakura began, studying him, the swelling already down enough to touch him to hold the ice pack.

“How long was I asleep?” She asked, first of all, he knew it was daytime, but he didn’t know the time of his dream.

“You’ve been unconscious since yesterday morning.” Tsunade-sama replied, now located in a chair near his bed, it was normal to feel nervous, if this time he screwed up, she would hit him. “You attacked Orochimaru, saying that he was not welcome in the village.” You accused Obito of being a liar, Sasuke said you were acting strange. Can you remember that?

Iruka nodded, as the Hokage said, he had been disrespectful, it would not be a surprise if they suspected Iruka.

“Your results from him so far show memory loss, Iruka-sensei.” Sakura continued. “However, we are awaiting the other results.” It would be good if you stay under observation.

The teacher snorted, as evident boredom, he was throwing an internal tantrum, he hated hospitals, now he understood what Naruto and Kakashi felt being here. Of course his thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the wall where, the blonde took a punch, Sakura seemed to panic, meanwhile the others watched in horror, Obito only let out a heavy sigh. Iruka glared at him at that, the jet was trying to be Kakashi in this dream, he had enough to endure it in reality. He didn’t realice how long he was watching the Jonin, and when he looked back at him, Iruka looked away.

“Listen, Umino!” The Hokage called, agora was a little calmer. – I don’t know what bug bit you, but you’re acting like a child. You disrespect two Sanin and one elite Jonin, then what will you do? Will you unleash a war in Konoha?

"War!" Iruka exclaimed, standing up on the bed. “We’re at war! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-san;” they are fighting. And I am here wasting my time with you and with this dream!

Silence, the room was silent again, a bird screamed at his back as she took flight from the tree near her bedroom window. Iruka was watched with concern in those moments, his face filled with horror and even Obito’s, who for the first time had expressed something on his face.

“Iruka-sensei, he went crazy while I left.” Sasuke exclaimed, alarmed. “Grandma Tsunade!” You must fix it!

“Yeah, he’s acting strange.” You have nothing to do with this? - Orochimaru pointed out to Obito, absorbed in the situation, Iruka had noticed that the Jonin’s gaze had been only to study him.

“Why do you think I’m responsible for this?” He asked indignantly, he had rolled his only eye, apologizing. “It was fine yesterday when I dropped it off at his house.”

“What ¿!” the present asked in unison, Obito was the center of attention in the room at that time.

Iruka frowned at Obito’s attitude, he would say that he was embarrassed to release all the unnecessary information, that Jonin was blushing at everyone’s gaze, not only that, he laughed with discomfort, the Jonin were crazy, but this was different. They were symptoms, Iruka had found out, he was nauseous. The teacher was the first to break the tension in the room only to run off in search of the bathroom, there alone in his stomach, despite not having eaten or feeling hungry, his stomach was full, at least not after decide.

“Better let him rest.” Let’s go! Tsunade commented, motioning for everyone to leave the room. – Obito, you stay. Surely there will be something you want to ask him, right?

Obito looked at her silently, if he had anything to protest he didn’t, instead he just grunted and headed to the chair near the now empty bed, pulling the novel out of her just to resume reading. .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The chunin came out a few minutes later, after cooling off with water, he thought that this way he would be able to wake up from the dream, of course failure, other ideas passed over his head, of course he would try them later. For now he only had one other problem to solve, to get out of the hospital, that would be easy only he had to jump out the window, get home and start over with his investigation. The only thing he had as advancement was that the roles had been reversed, but that helped him enough to know what was happening and asking was not an option; well, the era, according to what he heard he had memory loss, he could use that to his advantage, maybe show himself to be crazy to everyone.

Even so, he had to be careful being hit or attacking someone did not benefit him at all, the Hokage would be able to do something to him, perhaps torture or interrogation with Anbu-san, he shook his head dispelling his thoughts with his hand, as if it were nine of dust.

“You are very pale, Iruka.” Obito commented, looking away from the book, closing it, finally. He was serious. “You should eat something.”

“Obito…” San, he wondered if he should call the other man that, even though he doesn’t use the honorific right now. If they were in some kind of relationship, Iruka didn’t know and wouldn’t put his manners aside for it. “Hospital food is horrible, I don’t like it.”

Iruka was already down the hospital sheets, he had to plan how to get him out of there and escape, according to what he saw it was approximately two in the afternoon; However, not entirely sure, the day was sunny it would mean that he would rain. Both of them were silent for a few minutes, Obito observed and studied Iruka, from top to bottom, the professor remained still, but he would not deny that he felt uncomfortable with the Jonin’s gaze. Iruka didn’t like the way he looked at him, if his theory was true, Obito and he had some kind of relationship.

“Maybe we are friends,” thought the chunin, then I could trust him, it was normal that I did not feel completely convinced, trusting someone who was actually dead was not an attractive idea.

“I thought you would have questions, since you won’t ask any.” I will start. Obito declared, the chunin shrugged, that he took as a positive response. “What exactly do you remember, Iruka-sensei? You know who you are, but could you tell me about it.”

“I am Umino Iruka.” He began not very convinced. “Chunin from Konoha, instructor at the ninja academy, I’m in the mission room.”

Iruka was silent, there was nothing more to add, that was him, just a teacher and chunin; He couldn’t add that it was important, that he had some ability that helped Konoha like the Hyugas or the Yamanaka clan, they were important. He had always heard that in an anthill all ants are important, but even among ants they all look the same and Iruka was that, just one more of the bunch. This dream would only fill with bad experiences, it only made him remember that he did not excel at anything. Maybe it only served to scream and be saved.

"That’s it?" Obito asked, the professor didn’t look at him and nodded. The Jonin sighed in defeat. “Well, I don’t think I have much to do here.”

He said standing up, somehow Iruka was already expecting it, it was not the first time, an interrogation, he was not very helpful, he held the sheets and threw them on his head, now he wanted to sleep. Obito said nothing when he came out and closed the door behind him; and if he did, Iruka couldn’t hear him.

Now he was busy trying not to feel belittled, it was the worst time to get depressed, yes, Iruka had enough with his own reality, he had more conflicts with himself than with any other shinobi, at times like these, Iruka expects Anko to come in making noise, that Izumo and Kotetsu bring the good news. Iruka waits for Naruto to eat ramen and even waits for Kakashi to piss him off with taunting and bland jokes from him.

He does not like this dream, his routine is not the same, it only makes him wish he could have his previous life returned, in this story he does not seem to fit in and that bothers him. This is not his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as this has begun, the questions are answered alone as I move forward.  
> This time the cap is short, sorry haha


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are no longer secrets, privacy doesn't work where you live

Now he was too frustrated, perhaps having escaped from the hospital at some point in his reasoning, he told himself that it had not been a good idea.

Iruka had almost fallen asleep, being constantly sleepy almost made him nervous, because it began to scare him that he was drugged without him realizing it, this felt like a more real dream than he had imagined, he was once very superstitious and if this Dream is something premonitory, he would throw that idea out of his head, he also got the theory that this was his reality and everything else was just a damn dream. He shook his head, drained the urge to hit his head with a rock. But addressing the previous topic.

He managed to escape, despite the fact that when he stirred in the sheets, fatigue caught him, even at some point he found food in his room, he did not know how he had gotten there, however, he did not dare to try it, distrust things Appearing out of nowhere would be the most sensible thing to do in this silly dream. Also, that he didn’t hear anyone leave him on that nightstand in his hospital room, and according to his mind he never fell asleep, he was about, he wouldn’t deny it. The escape from him a success.

His thoughts led him to look for the person he needed to see, he took time to think about his life, something in his stupid head told him that he was forgetting things about his reality, his then unconsciously led him to Kakashi’s favorite position outside the tower Hokage, without realizing it, ended up sitting there like it was the most normal thing in his life, that feeling buried itself in his skin. He compared it to Kakashi’s actions when they had a chat, his comments always got under his skin, I always consider that he attracted normal people, people who had their plans to be courteous and polite to those of high rank, to tell him that That has sarcasm, Iruka was not courteous enough with the Jonin he remembered. And with that, Kakashi amused himself in his spare time.

Iruka at the moment are more confused than he was, what he remembered were only spots, his memories are distorted and they are beginning to horrify him, he compares it with the fact that this dream has that function, it is personally making him believe that is real. At that he took note.

“Iruka-sensei.” Ino’s voice pulled him out of his reasoning, almost scared him, and made a mental note to be alert in this crazy dream.

And more when Ino was not the Ino she knew, this was … the most demure version of her, she was supposed to be a teenager who wore a piece of fabric that she would call a blouse, but this time this is replaced by a real blouse .

“Hi, Ino.” He greeted unconvinced, at some point he smiled uncomfortably when he saw her. “I didn’t think of meeting you here.”

“Or that she will find me, I don’t trust that I didn’t try to drag myself to the hospital,” Iruka thought, slipping aside when the Yamanaka decided to accompany him in her seat.

“I heard the rumor, that Iruka-sensei was in the hospital.” She said stirring her hands on top of her knees, that Iruka compared to the way Hinata tried when she was nervous. Ino was now shy.

“Who else knows?” He asked unconsciously, letting go of the fact that she wasn’t Ino. That someone was spreading gossip about him, even in his dream, did not take it as a positive.

“Shino knows… Shikamaru thinks it’s lack of food… Hinata is doing a kind of drama… ah, Sasuke told us.” she confessed, she had stuttered all the information, her nerves had attacked her and she was now ashamed. “ Sorry, Sensei… everyone says he’s acting strange and I was worried.”

Iruka gasped upon hearing her, she was worried, so she would drag him back to her prison in the hospital.

“I’m very sorry to have worried you.” He shrugged looking straight ahead, he couldn’t stand having to lie to Ino right now. He didn’t have the possibility in his head. – But I think I lost my memory.

“So you don’t know who I am?” Ino hurried to ask. Iruka noticed the fear.

“If I know who you are, don’t worry.” I scratch her scar, her habit began to hate her, but they were distributing it. “Only the Ino who is… no, the people in my head are not as I see them now… hmm, it’s difficult to explain.”

“That sounds complicated, but there’s nothing you can’t handle.” She – she assured smiling, - I think that also explains a bit the disorder in her hair … if you like I can … she knows why not …

"It’s okay."

At least, she had an ally in this madness, if Hinata were it would be the same, she wondered if this Ino was hooked on Sasuke, seeing the Uchiha teenager began to make strange, his face expressed more things than she knew. And if things were like that, perhaps she was the one to ask him.

“Ino-chan, do you like Sasuke?” She – she asked then she felt a hair pull, yes, that hurt. Ino was nervous and she tangled in her hair as she created her ponytail. Iruka wouldn’t ask like that again.

When Ino returned to her seat, her pale face turned into a big tomato, “Sasuke likes tomatoes,” Iruka considered looking at her. The master smiled and caressed Ino’s head, in her eyes, Ino was Ino, the little girl from the academy, now he was sure that her maternal self is always present wherever she is. She loved her students, she would not change them for anything in the world, so she had to find a way out, return to her reality and time was running out. He noticed that the memories he possessed about Ino were being replaced. At this she slowly withdrew from the embarrassed adolescence.

He said to himself, ‘stay away, bad, bad Iruka.’

“Obito-sensei, he also seemed concerned when I saw him.” - Ino commented, her blush now fading.

Iruka wondered what that was about, why did she mention Obito in this conversation? Now he was convinced that she had some relationship with him, yes, maybe they were friends; but how close?

“Obito-sensei…” Hearing himself call him that would be something he couldn’t get used to. – He and I are very friends, right?

“Sakura says it’s more than that,” he replied blushing, Iruka suspected that intention. – Obito-sensei, he always runs away from the hospital to see him after his mission, when he loses his farm.

“Oh…” His response to that was not what it should have been and Ino noticed. She did not know how to feel about the confession, in his mind there was nothing related to him.

Obito had died in the reality of him, there was no way that he knew him at some point, he only looked at him sideways when he was younger, but he was a child and Iruka barely paid attention, infants were distracted easily. She may have looked away from a bird or a fly when she was walking when she ran into him. That was the only explanation he had, that he appeared in his dream as an adult, he had no explanation for it.

“This has gotten complicated,” he told himself when he felt his head start to hurt, he felt the throbbing. He didn’t have time for a migraine. I took a hundred out of him, a futile attempt, but he was distracting him.

"He is okay?" Ino asked.

He had forgotten that he had her next to her, the feeling of her not fitting in is stronger or maybe she was not the one who should be there.

“I’m looking for someone who, I think, will help me.” Iruka started, he should focus on something else as quickly as possible. “I thought he’d be here, he’s always lazy on days off from her.”

The teacher smiled at the latter, he remembered the times he met him here, the times he could talk to that person, greet him every five minutes during the trips he made from here to and taking documentation to the Hokage tower. Iruka treasures the small and simple moments with copy ninja.

“Did you look for him where he frequents to be?” Ino asked, the teacher looked at her interested in what she was following, the teenager she began to sweat cold and play with her fingers. “Well, Sasuke was always at the river or at the training ground… er, I’m not saying she always watched Sasuke!… Although I wouldn’t mind watching him….” What I mean, if she looks for it in his most visited places, I DO NOT DOUBT THAT SHE WILL NOT FIND IT THERE!

Iruka looked with sheer surprise, she had just confessed that, she was secretly observing Sasuke, she was also speechless, it was true that she kept secrets from her students, now she had to keep the secret of her former student and her harassment towards the Uchiha; if her calculations were correct, Sasuke hadn’t noticed. Reversing what she remembered, they were stressing him out.

“Ino, I don’t think I will find…” Then she felt her thoughts light up, ‘tour the places he frequents’, Iruka found the answer. She jumped out of the seat. “Ino, thank you!”

After giving a greeting to the Yamanaka, she now had a clearer mind, literally, a light was turned on and with it she started a race, she had to look for the most important places for Kakashi. Now with his hair in a perky ponytail, which flapped with the ride, she felt the relief of it, he was tired of keeping it loose. Ino had helped him, then she would make it up to him and apologize for leaving without explanation.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“I think we can take this to our advantage.” - Tsunade commented, clasping her hands in front of each other and crossing her fingers. “He doesn’t remember anything, so he’ll give us what he owns.”

“I refuse to participate in this!” Obito roared, he had just begun to deal with a sensitive topic, making a plan and he was already irritated. “He doesn’t deserve this! You’re betraying them.” You seek to use it, taking advantage of him, making him implement his abilities which he refused to use because it did not seem fair to him. Fuck me!

Perhaps Obito would later regret that lack of respect.

The meeting had barely begun, Tsunade went straight to the point, did not go around saying that they would use Iruka’s memory loss, making him use his discovery, which he never advanced why, although he would help the village, he would bring consequences; since, creating barriers so that the enemy was isolated, did not sound fair. And more when the function of this, was to maintain a jinchuriki. Of course, he refused to continue, denied his documents and sealed them; Sandaime supported that when he was alive.

It ended as a secret between Hiruzen Sarutobi and Iruka, however this information passed into the hands of the current Hokage.

“I remind you that you had a mission and you haven’t made any progress.” Godaime attacked. “I don’t think it’s difficult to trust Umino to get hold of his documents.” I thought you were at least biased.

The Uchiha was silent, the only thing he could do was grit his teeth, Obito had a mission, win over Iruka and convince him to give him the information rolls of his discovery, although he had fame, it was that his seals were advanced, his skills with seals, traps were worthy of tokubetsu-jounin. At first he thought that his mission would be easy, but the truth is that he was not. Iruka had gotten into his skin completely, he was not able to do that to the young master, because there were qualities that Obito was fascinated by.

Plus Sasuke would kill him if he found out that his jounin-sensei used and cheated on his beloved teacher. And if Naruto were there he would also find out alive, among others who appreciated the master of pregenin.

“This time Obito is right, Tsunade.” Orochimaru intervened more seriously than usual, but since he did not intervene, Iruka was his former student and would not allow such a thing as taking advantage of him. – Yes, he recovers the memories of him, he will not hesitate to finish what he started. I can’t be sure what he’s capable of, but …

“He is a chunin, he is not capable of much.” Godaime interrupted slapping his hand on the desk, today he had had a bad day and the closest they will suffer his wrath. Besides, I should be grateful that he is taken as indispensable, since, as a shinobi not long ago.

Obito clenched his fists, which had remained restless with every shit that came out of that woman’s mouth. He went against what he believed, what he was right about.

“How are you so sure about that?! - Obito had lost control, a Shinobi must not lose control, he must keep his emotions from him. Now he knew how Iruka felt when he yelled when something didn’t seem right, he learned a lot about chunin after meeting him.

“You don’t know him bitch, nobody knows him,” she thought after reasoning and calming her impulses to do something crazy.

“Just take care of the brat mission!”

“Don’t you have anything else to add, Orochimaru-sama?” - She asked venomously towards the Sanin.

“Things are getting complicated, I think it’s a good help for the village.”

“What do you think, Itachi?” She asked out of nowhere, this time the Hokage’s anbu appeared in the room.

Behind Obito was the anbu and right hand of the Hokage, Itachi Ushiha, successor of the patriarch of the Ushiha clan, was shown in a bow to his superior.

“I don’t think my opinion is of any use, Obito.” Itachi replied.

Jounin just sighed, making a final curtsy, he turned slowly towards her exit, he already knew her there was no need to accompany him, he could alone, after all he was from the elite. She now she needed to be alone, talking with her good friend would help, she had not been to visit him in a long time, if the mission had taken full time. Rather, it wasn’t full time, she just didn’t want to detach from the instructor, she wanted to spend most of her day with him, it was fun, her company was nice. She liked chunin. Everyone loved the chunin, but maybe he loved more.

Tsunade yelled at him, but Obito didn’t listen and wouldn’t apologize for that.

0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka was excited, he climbed a mountain of emotions, he wanted to find what he was looking for, he ran to the monument, where the names of the ninjas who died in the village lie, his father and mother were there; he hopefully he would find Kakashi.

He lied to himself that he wanted to join team seven, he wanted that, however deep in his heart he wanted something more, as he ran towards the clearing where he would find gold, he would not deny the fear of not finding anything other than a person The one I can talk to, the one I can drag back to the village and leave the pain for the dead. It was easier to give advice to someone and not follow it yourself. That he learned from the infamous Copy ninja.

He felt the pain in his cheeks, when his lips began to smile, yes, very close to that stone of sadness, where the grass seems to grow with each tear of what they lost to their loved ones, there he was, standing with his back .

“Kakashi-san!” Unconsciously he yelled his name, until now he had only thought about it, now he could yell it.

Or so he believed, until the sun disappeared into the gray clouds. Iruka liked the rain, after this he will start to hate it and it won’t surprise him; after all, this is not his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, there are two comments That drives me to write and not leave this. Good bye


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In war any hollo is trench. 
> 
> Don't forget the Mantela effect

He did not know where the rubber band that held his hair was, perhaps it fell silent on the road and he did not notice it, it must have broken and flew across the ground, he had no explanation for that; but that stopped caring just five minutes ago. As his hair cascaded in the rain, his gaze on the characters, passed over those of his parents, looked at them melancholy, then jumped to that of a person who was supposed to be alive. What a disappointment.

“When did it happen, Obito-san?” He, ”he asked, listening to himself, he thought he had sounded petulant. Maybe not knowing how to behave was a problem.

“On our last mission,” he began, leaning down, sliding his gloved fingers over the characters. “He was still very young, thirteen of course, very distant, following the rules from here to there.” He declared that he would never break them, but, he saved me from being crushed by the rubble. I lost an eye and a friend.

Obito let out a sigh, to Iruka it had sounded like a whimper, he assumed he was upset or frustrated, he regretted asking. They were silent for a while, Iruka waiting for him to continue and Obito finding the words to continue.

The teacher began to lose hope or rather patience, he wanted to know, but asking or interrupting would be rude and very idiotic.

“A few years later, Rin died.” He – slurred the words, sitting up again, turning slowly. Obito walked between the graves, his hands remained in his pockets during the course, until he stopped at one in particular. – An enemy village kidnapped her, turned her into a jinchuriki. I killed her.

It seemed to Iruka that her voice grew husky and deeper, until it echoed in her head. He had been hot on the jounin’s heels as he scoured the graves, he didn’t come near where he was currently squatting, staring at the tombstone, he was the only one that remained clean and with flowers. He guessed that Obito came here daily, much as Kakashi had. So, they were not very different, they were mourning despite the years. The forgotten and dirty graves were the villagers’ acceptance test, while the ones Obito visited were as if they were recent.

“I didn’t keep my promise to take care of her in Kakashi’s absence.” He – he said, pulling Iruka out of a trance, which he never noticed attacking him. “I couldn’t testify to her.”

The rain was pounding on the trees, in small moments time seemed to stop, the wind whipping bones and skin, the perfect way to catch a cold, Iruka knew that staying quiet was the only alternative, he knew that if he asked him how he knew a dead person, he couldn’t even lie, he wouldn’t seem convincing enough, he hadn’t even managed to convince himself. He had told himself that this was crazy, he would soon wake up, soon he would open his eyes and everything would be like the footprints in the sand, they would go away and he would not see them again, he would not remember over time and his brain would discard it.

He had tried to close his eyes, counting to ten, with faith that he would wake up, when he did, Obito was standing in front of Iruka, the jounin was waiting patiently for him, he was waiting for some questions just like the hospital, Iruka had many and did not know how To begin with, he was with the weight on his stomach and the tightening of his throat, he could feel the pain of his nails as they buried themselves in the flesh of his hands that were in fists from side to side of his body. He was upset, furious, hitting something was a form of relief.

-I’m sorry. Musito, trying not to let go of any of the mountains of emotions, his stomach hurt and he compared it to the fact that he hadn’t eaten.

However, he did not know why he was apologizing, if it was for asking about a death that meant a lot and forcing him to tell him about how and when; or the urge to shout his name when he reached the memorial stone. Maybe he should apologize for everything, he wanted to scream in those moments, that reminded him of the days of frustration when his parents had left, Sandaime had found him and he just screamed in despair, deceiving himself, saying that he did not miss her warm mother and dedicated father; of course, he now he too needed a hug from the old man, an advice, a push not to collapse on the ground.

“What’s wrong, sensei?” - Obito took him out of his ramblings, again, perhaps he prevented him from going completely crazy. – You look very strange today.

‘Today, I am… someone different huh?‘ Now he would start asking.

“Answer, are we more than just friends or comrades?” He attacked, wanting answers now. That was not the question he wanted to ask, he had so many; But where to start? He was afraid he wouldn’t like the answers.

Obito looked at him silently, studying him, Iruka was shivering from the rain of the day, he was holding the fabric of his pants tightly as if he were fighting for something, the jounin thought it was some internal fight with his mind, effects of the loss of memory where the patient panics when he does not know how to feel or behave in the scenarios that were once so common for him. The Uchiha swung forward to get closer to the master, until now the master remained with his gaze on the same ground that he raised when they were too close, by reflex Iruka took a step back, he was disappointed by it, then he would regret it.

“We are lovers, Iruka-sensei.” He said taking the master’s hands, as he had imagined he was trembling, he almost opened his mouth in surprise.

“But we’re both men, aren’t we?” He spoke excitedly. “When did we start? … What could I give you to make you agree to go out with me?! … I’m not …”

In Iruka’s ears resounded a laugh alien to him, Obito was laughing, the teacher felt his heart skip, along with the fluttering of his stomach, he hoped it was nauseous. Whatever it was, hearing him laugh completely disarmed him, he could bet that if he dropped, he would be caught and cradled in Obito’s arms. However, his thoughts were completely cleared when the opposite looked at the situation quite amused, now Iruka felt the burning of his face he supposed that the shame passed through his ears and neck, he felt the uncontrollable need to scratch the scar from him.

He was going to make a protest if the jounin was making fun of him.

“I think I’m the one who should ask, What did I give you to ask me out?” He asked without taking his eyes off the currently ashamed teacher, he did not give up releasing his hands from the gloves, to soon place it on his lover’s face, he again surprised the jounin who, despite the water, could leave his skin cold, that of Iruka ended up being so warm. “Maybe it’s sudden, but I love you.” It has nothing to do with us being men, it doesn’t matter if you’re a unicorn, I’m in love with you, Iruka.

At that Obito caressed the teacher’s face, passed over his dyed cheeks to his ears, saw when Iruka shuddered in surprise, stopping him immediately, deduced that he was sensitive to the touches of his skin; but, there was something else. Iruka was unsure about that, it would be normal to be embarrassed by someone he declares to you, although for the teacher it seemed like another negotiation that Obito did not have enough understanding for.

“Sorry, Obito-san.” He looked away, Iruka felt insecure, he was confused, completely ashamed, he felt a small drop of sweat coming down or so he supposed, but the rain gave him no guarantee. Iruka considered that that was corny, a statement in the rain was something very cliché.

He returned to his previous situation, he did not know how to feel, his helplessness began.

All self-questioning flew again and left it when the jounin wrapped his arms around him, pressing him tightly against his chest, in addition to feeling small, the sensation was indescribable when listening to the heart of the jounin give his music in the box of the same, like a baby is felt relaxed, the sensations were familiar almost as if he had made it so common in his life routine, Iruka returned the hug, tightening as if Obito was going to disappear between his hands. A fear also felt familiar, he understood what he once heard from shinobi in love amid his gossip.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything.” Obito said, he smiled at the situation he was in, Iruka was easy to hug, easy to love, not only did it make him happy that he was granted the power to have him close, but he was also upset, not with Iruka, not with the fact to be taking advantage of his ‘illness’. His anger was directed at his cowardice. “I’ll wait for you all you want, but let me be like this for a little longer.” Let me hug you, do not push me away, do not fool me.

Iruka does not force himself to close his eyes, finding peace in the jounin’s chest, falls as he always does when it is a hug he needs, he welcomed Obito by nodding at his request. Perhaps he was also a coward, he didn’t know if he would bear reality alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A month, a month to catch up Iruka gave himself.

Obito gave himself the patience to tell him everything when they returned home, Iruka did not let him leave with wet clothes, despite the complaints of the jounin, who accepted when the teacher threatened him, that day Iruka found out that in that dream (Iruka I was no longer sure if it was) he was a great cook, a master when it came to recipes, he almost fell silent at the information. He had never been skilled enough in the kitchen, he forced himself to learn when he was orphaned, he could not only live on ramen and instant food, he found out that when Anko critical that he was very thin for his age of eleven, it was she who taught him To stay the same, he would not forget how sebera she was, a zape for every mistake.

Until now he knew how to cook simple dishes, he was far from being a genius in the kitchen, so he had to learn everything again as Obito had told him, his regret came when the jounin tried to teach him some things a weeks later, when his kitchen ended up being a disaster and the water was on fire, he always wondered how Obito achieved such a feat, Iruka confined him to such a disaster in the corner as punishment. That day he learned that his house was bigger than he remembered, it was not the small apartment that only the kitchen, living room and bedroom of him, to a single room barely divided by a wall; on the contrary, it was now a more spacious apartment, a house with an entrance hall with a door to the kitchen if you went straight, a spacious living room, the furniture surrounded the low table in the center, there was a window where you could access A view of the town, the bookshelves were wider, the terror came when reviewing discovered the reading shit Pink, I accept Obito’s whining to only save and not burn.

His apartment also had two rooms, Sasuke always visited him after his training with Obito, it was the young Uchiha who taught him to cook when he found out that his lover was not a fan of eggplant and his deep hatred of soy milk, However, one had that kind of thing deep in the closet, Iruka told himself it was useless, but another part of him said it was good to be prepared. With that thought, he wrote what he remembered of his reality in a diary far from the reach of his partner or any meddler, drilling a hole in a thick and heavy encyclopedia was the best idea of all for his hiding place, the jounin never stuck his nose in complicated books.

At first he had thought of using cellos, making use of fuinjutsu skills, but that would be very suspicious and unwise.

He returned to teach at the academy, he almost cried when his students had no respect for him, in one day he had been disarming the different traps to prevent him from giving his class, one week was all that was enough to straighten his class, he felt like disappointment stabbed him when his students looked like zombies studying out of obligation, one week was enough to give them the inspiration of the Will of Fire, to be great ninjas and honor their respective clan for their abilities. At the end of the day he would always come home and cry until he was able to fall asleep that he did not get the night before because of taking long naps in the afternoon, the Iruka of this place had not done a great job, he felt guilty even though he had no nothing to do with him.

The surprises were hitting him every five minutes, when he found a Suzume for nothing that he knew, she was no longer the demure kunoishi who stopped for a conversation in the teachers’ room, currently her personality and appearance revealed someone who used Anko’s style, wearing Red’s blouse that only wore her breasts leaving her abdomen in view, her open pink kimono gave more visibility to her beauty, she continued to wear glasses and makeup, her curly hair fell into a ponytail, it was I miss bumping into her and being slapped on the back in greeting, as well as always trying to convince someone to go out drinking and looking for single shinobi.

She deduced that Suzume was more Anko than herself, since when she met Anko almost no stranger to her previous version, she was now a prudish kunoishi who could have a conversation like a normal person, eat dangos in moderation and drink her drink carefully. Sake or tea, she no longer invaded his space or tried to crush him with her big breasts, now she kept that distance.

The last time they exchanged words, Iruka broke down in front of her, Anko was no longer hers Anko hers, why after all her explosive personality was what made her special and a great friend, she missed flirting and sadism of her.

He didn’t get used to it even in the second month that passed.

“Iruka-sensei, are you okay with Obito-sensei?” Sasuke asked as he did the work of stirring the soup, today the training ended early, by a greater force.

“What do you mean?” He answered somewhat oblivious to what the teenager wanted or had intentions to say. Iruka was absorbed in his work to throw tomatoes into the miso soup, he smirked when Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

This part of the day still seemed strange and unfamiliar to him despite being so frequent, where Sasuke takes the place of Naruto arriving home for dinner and telling the progress of his training and missions, Sasuke does not happen with his parents because he cannot stand the ramblings of his father saying that he does not look like his brother, he loves Itachi very much, but for once he wants to have dinner in a place far from the toxic feeling that he must call ‘family’.

Iruka says that he talks to his father and his brother, he says that it is not good to stop by his house so late or to go out and not tell if he will come to dinner or not; Sasuke always assures him that he is not important to his ‘family’ and that they will not notice that he has not arrived, that he prefers the warmth and the smell of real family when he is at his former sensei’s house, of course, Iruka is not able to get him out of his house.

“Well, isn’t it better to fall in love with a person you’re not compatible with?” He began, cleaning his hands, it was about five minutes for the soup to be ready, the tempura would be a success that night. “You and him are very similar.” I think your relationship is too perfect …

“You think it will end badly.” Interrupted the teacher washing the dirty dishes, Obito would not take long to eat together, they had been playing house since then. But about something, Sasuke was right.

Until now, he was not very clear if he loved Obito, he was detailed, kind and patient when it came to not pressuring Iruka with having any intimacy, in the few times, Obito had kissed him when he was distracted or hugged from behind when he was reviewing the exams, having the company was nice. In some frictions, Iruka had been carried away by the caresses, taking the initiative to do and to let himself be done; However, each time he incited the jounin, he had stopped him, and then looked at him as if he felt guilt, that things were not right, they would only look at each other and Obito would apologize for rejecting him, with that bad taste in his mouth they would lie face down . Iruka lonely random conversations and Obito would laugh at any comment, they would forget the problem sleeping hugged.

Maybe he understood Sasuke’s concern, both were not very different, but Iruka had his prude personality, serious when he should and laugh when the situation merited, Obito had confessed when he asked, that arriving early and being serious was a ritual to be closer to your deceased friend. He wondered if Obito would abandon his comrades for the sake of mission, for fear that he would tell him to  yes , he was silent.

“I just don’t want him to hurt you when he gets bored of you.” He commented crestfallen. “I know you won’t get rid of him, because you’re cute, but he’s an active duty jounin.” And you know what they say.

‘In war, any hole is a trench.’  He thought, it would be unwise to fool about that. Shinobi don’t live long after all.

“Don’t worry about it, Mom.” He teased and received a reproachful look from the teenager, if he shouldn’t be joking. – I’ll be fine. Let’s eat

That day he would not wait for Obito. That day perhaps he would not come home, he would not say welcome and the jounin would not look at him or answer. Iruka hopes that things will improve in the story, even though there are still ends to be tied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you still like this timeline disaster. Good bye

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fills me with determination. Bye


End file.
